Je ne voulais pas te vexer
by YourLovelyDream
Summary: Mathieu Sommet essaye d'avancer dans son épisode de SLG mais quelque chose le préoccupe - Matoine guimauve.


**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est une fiction toute guimauve écrite dans le but de me faire pardonner pour l'epilogue de "Des paroles en l'air"****, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et LinksTheSun ne m'appartiennent PAS.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent que je supprime la fiction, je le ferais :)**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas ils seront ré-utilisé pour les autres fictions :)**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

_**La personne qui m'a inspiré cette fiction **_**qui j'espère, si elle lis ça, saura se reconnaître.**

_**InsaneRhubarbe pour son mot de la fin**_

* * *

><p><span>Je ne voulais pas te vexer<span>

Mathieu Sommet était assis à son bureau et tentait d'avancer dans son épisode de Salut les Geeks. En vain.

Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

Depuis environ deux semaines, Antoine Daniel, son meilleur ami et également l'homme qu'il aimait, ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole.

Il ne répondait plus aux SMS et déclinait toute proposition d'aller boire un verre, par une excuse on ne peut plus bidon.

Le schizophrène s'arrêta dans son écriture, estimant que, de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à écrire le moindre petit mot.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et composa machinalement le numéro de l'élu de son cœur.

"Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Antoine Daniel, le boss final des internets. Vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip, je vous rappellerais quand j'aurais fini de me masturber."

Mathieu soupira et raccrocha, refusant de laisser un énième message vocal au chevelu.

Ne se décourageant pas pour autant, il composa cette fois le numéro d'Alexis Breut. Si quelqu'un savait pourquoi Antoine faisait la gueule, c'était bien lui !

"Allo ?

-Alex ? C'est Math, faut que j'te pose une question.

-Je t'écoute."

Mathieu pris une grande inspiration et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

S'ensuivit un long silence gêné.

"Alors, tu sais ? _i__nsista le schizophrène._

-Oui…

- Dis-moi

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Antoine…

- Dis-moi."

Cette dernière phrase, le petit l'avait prononcé sur un ton sévère et qui signifiait clairement qu'Alexis n'avait pas le choix.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Mais, cette fois, le châtain se contenta d'attendre que son collègue crache le morceau.

"Ecoute Math, _commença ce dernier, hésitant. _Il sait que tu as des sentiments pour lui."

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Antoine, ce n'était pas rose non plus.<p>

Il se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir ignorer son collègue. Surtout qu'il adorait Mathieu, mais il avait vraiment peur que ça dégénère à cause des sentiments un peu trop affectueux que lui portait le schizophrène.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas sûr de ses propres sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il considérait le châtain comme un frère ou si ça allait plus loin que ça.

La sonnette d'entrée sortit notre héros de ses pensées et lui rappela au passage qu'il serait peut-être temps de lever son gros cul du canapé. C'est ce qu'il fit, à contre cœur.

Il regretta encore plus son geste quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il se rendit compte que la personne qui l'avait déranger en pleine séance de réflexion n'était autre que… Mathieu.

Il allait lui sortir une excuse bidon pour retourner s'affaler sur son canapé mais les larmes qui coulaient à grosse gouttes sur les joues de son visiteur l'en empêchèrent. Son meilleur ami pleurait et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était de tristesse ou de colère.

Mais une chose était sûre, ces larmes était directement dirigées vers le chevelu qui n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche.

"Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? _q__uestionna le petit, les dents serrées._"

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien. Il avait compris de quoi parlait son collègue. Mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire.

"Antoine Roger Daniel ! Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais au courant que je t'aime ?"

Le brun baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucun envie de lui dire la vérité. Mais il savait que mentir ne servirait à rien.

"Je ne voulais pas te vexer."

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une allumette qu'on jette sur un bidon d'essence.

Mathieu devint rouge pivoine et s'énerva comme jamais il ne s'était énervé auparavant.

"Mais t'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ?! T'as vraiment pensé que tu ne me vexerais pas en me le cachant et en me faisant la gueule comme ça ?! T'es vraiment un abruti et un connard de première ! Et un lâche en plus de ça ! Parce que t'as pas été capable de venir me le dire en face ! T'as pas de couilles Daniel !"

Antoine bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles. Mathieu avait marqué un point. Ca n'avait servi à rien à part le vexer encore plus.

Antoine finit par relever la tête juste à temps pour voir son ami baisser la sienne. Maintenant que la colère était retombée, il semblait abattu, déprimé et bien plus encore.

"Je suis désolé Math'. En aucun cas j'ai voulu te faire du mal. Je voulais justement m'éloigner pour que tu ne te fasses pas de faux espoir.

- Faux espoir ? Dois-je en conclure que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça."

Le schizophrène releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la minuscule étincelle d'espérance qui venait de naitre en lui.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça et je ne le dirais pas, _continua le chevelu, _parce qu'au fond je ne suis sûr de rien. Je suis un petit peu perdu en ce moment mais…"

Antoine marqua une pause tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Je crois que tu peux m'aider à y voir plus clair.

-C-comment ? _bégaya le__ petit qui semblait sortir d'une espèce de transe intergalactique._"

Le sourire du plus grand s'élargit et il s'approcha doucement de son collègue. Ce dernier prit, à nouveau, une couleur pivoine mais plus par gêne que par colère. Le rouge s'intensifia lorsqu'Antoine se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres, mouillées par les larmes.

Le baiser fut court, mais il fut assez long pour que Mathieu frôle l'évanouissement.

Antoine, lui, souriait bêtement. Une vague de chaleur s'était répandu en lui à une vitesse surprenante. Bien que cette sensation de lui soit pas étrangère, cela faisait toujours bizarre de tomber amoureux.

Parce que oui, il était amoureux et il pouvait difficilement le nier.

"Merci, ça m'a été d'une grande aide.

-Et alors ? _d__emanda le châtain, un peu troublé._ Enfin… T'en a conclu quoi ?

Pour seule réponse le chevelu attrapa son collègue par le bras et l'attira chez lui. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de plaquer Mathieu contre cette dernière.

Et bouf. Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis à son bureau, devant l'épisode de SLG entamé.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Naaaan j'déconne !

Ils firent l'amour maintes et maintes fois et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je suis pardonnée ? :3<strong>

**Mot de la fin: Pas d'inspi**


End file.
